


Burn Out (Young Justice Reader Insert)

by CoolStar69



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Superheroes, Young Justice - Freeform, dcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: I have now closed the love interest vote and will choose myself





	Burn Out (Young Justice Reader Insert)

**I will think of a better name but for now, let's stick with it k?**

**__________**

It all started when Brainiac attacked earth again caging people and buildings in these blue shields, my little brother was in one of them I rushed over to try and get him out but no matter how hard I punched it wouldn't break. Which made me feel weak and useless especially when I saw tears streaming down his chubby little cheeks. He was calling out my name as he begged me not to let them take him and I swore up and down that they wouldn't. That I was going to get him out of there and the next thing I know one of his drones attacked me, injected me with something and soon my whole body was covered in flames.

 

I was freaking out as was my brother but despite the flames on my skin I didn't feel any pain and I soon noticed that I wasn't the only one to be injected by his drones many of the people around were too. Some looked relatively the same while others much like me changed in appearance.

 

As I was too busy caught up in all of the sudden strangeness that's when a beam came from the sky sucking me and everyone else into the sky. I reached out towards my brother as if that was going to do anything and soon everything became black, the only thing I remembered was my brother's frightened face and for an older sister, that's a horrible sight to be burned into your mind.

 

When I came to I was on a solid metal ground in a giant spacious room I've never seen before and it looked like the worst place to be but before I could have a total freak out I heard a voice.

 

"Thank god you're awake, my name is Oracle and I'm here to get you off this ship" I looked around but saw no one, not a person in sight that could have said that.

 

"Where are you!?" 

 

"I'm not physically there I'm communicating with you via com-link, I was able to hack through Brainiac's defenses but it won't be long before he pushes me out so you need to get out of there and quick"  I wasn't completely sure if I should trust her but if this is really Brainiac's ship I really didn't have a choice so I choose to trust her for now until I was off.

 

I followed her every word down to a T before a thought occurred to me."Wait if this is Brainiac's ship then my brother must be on it right? Can you tell me where he is?" 

 

"I'm sorry but I scanned all over the ship your brother isn't on here maybe he is on one of-" Her voice cut off and I was left alone.

 

"Hello, Oracle? Where are you? Oracle!?" I didn't know what to do, I obviously didn't know my way off the ship and if I tried I would only get recaptured that is if Brainiac decided that I was worth the trouble and won't just kill me the moment I'm spotted.

 

But I can't just sit here in the vents for the rest of my life... but does it matter? I thought as I looked at my hands that were still on fire and it didn't look like it was going out any time soon so if I stayed like this just how was I going to go outside ever again? What would my brother even think about me? Would he look at me like a freak? A monster? I just couldn't stand the thought of he ever seeing me that way.

 

What felt like tears were falling from my eyes to the ground below and even they were on fire but they were put out the moment they touched the floor with a _hiss_. 

 

If that much of me as changed then I don't think I could ever continue living like that, dark thoughts started filling my mind, I tried to think of ways that end my life. Would the normal way do the trick? Or would I need water since I'm basically a walking, breathing humanoid flame being. Well since I can't figure it out maybe just letting Brainiac get his hands on me might do it like I originally thought he might just kill me for being such a nuisance. 

 

After thinking it though I slowly stood up and started walking until I finally came across one of Brainiac's Bots, I started to feel myself get nervous and having second thoughts about what I was about to do. Should I really do this? What if he doesn't even kill but rather keeps me alive to run tests on? I don't want to live my life like that! 

 

It would be even worse than now, a completely awful existence I started backing out and hid behind a wall, with my back pressed firmly against it I slowly slide down and hugged my knees to my chest. "What am I going to do?" 

 

"You can start by getting ready I just hacked the defenses and a league member should be there any minute," Oracle's voice said from out of nowhere and a tinge of hope started to fill inside me. 

 

I started to hear loud crashing sounds and other such noises that indicated that a fight was taking place, and not long someone was flying in my direction and it was Supergirl I squinted my eyes no wait it was someone else with stars on them but I don't exactly know who they are.

 

"Come with me if you want to live" She smiled brightly but when she saw that I wasn't moving it quickly faded as she soon turned worried. "Oh my god was that not a good thing to say? I mean it probably wasn't was it?" She ugh'd before shaking her head and cleared her throat.

 

"Whatever come on let's get out now before Brainiac sends more bots" I bit my lip before nodding and following after, any bots that came our way she took care of them with her staff. 

 

"Alright go to that platform and Oracle will take care of the rest got it?" I looked to where she was pointing and rushed over to the platform wanting nothing more than to get out of here.... well that's a lie I wanted my brother to be safe but I can't be sure that he isn't if I don't get back to earth cause just maybe, maybe he's down there safely waiting for my return. 

 

Maybe a hero broke him out and took him home? It's what I tried to convince myself to believe. I stood on the platform and soon enough I was surrounded in a bright light before feeling weird and tingly.

 

My vision was blurry all I could see was out of focus people... One of them spoke and there was no way that I wouldn't recognize it from all the times I heard it on tv..

 

"Are you okay?"  I rubbed at my eyes and saw three of the world's greatest heroes, Superman, Wonderwoman, and Batman they stood right in front of me in the order I listed them. Both Superman and Wonderwoman looked concern while Batman's face was stoic not a giving away to what he could be thinking as he looks at me but I think I might know it probably what anyone would think when saying someone on fire yet they didn't look bothered by it in the slightest.

 

"I think so...." They looked genuinely relieved to hear that well Superman and Wonderwoman, Batman's pretty much remained the same from when I first saw him.

 

"We need to talk" Batman pulled them aside and they talked silently amongst each other as I stood there wondering what they could be talking about after a few minutes they nodded before coming over to me.

 

"We would like to know if you can turn off your flames?" Wonderwoman asked as delicately as possible, trying not to upset me which was nice of her. I guess she really was as kind as people say well except for those that fought her on the battlefield. 

 

"No, and if I can I don't know how...." She nodded.

 

"We realize how frightening this must be for you and we'll try our best to help you through it..." Superman paused it was obvious it was because he wasn't aware of my name and was planning on adding it to the end of his sentence till that little tid bid became an obstacle.

 

"________" I gave my name as he nodded.

 

"We just need some time to figure out how" Superman said and I could just tell by the tone of his voice that he really wanted to help me out with how sincere he sounded. 

 

"I understand" He smiled appreciation my understanding.

 

"But I need to ask.... have you found my brother? His name is Jack, he has curly blond hair and the brightest green eyes you have ever seen and he's about yay-high a bit of a crybaby, you can't miss him"  I looked between the trio hoping to see a sign in their face that they might have recognized the boy I was describing.

 

They appeared to be taking in every detail before shaking their heads. "We'll be on the lookout in the meantime we need to find you someplace that's safe for you to stay," Batman said as I frowned.

 

"Why can't I just go home?" I was confused on that I mean why couldn't I? 

 

"Because Brainiac might still want you and with how you are right now you might hurt someone, it's best you stay someplace where the chance of either won't happen" Would Brainiac still want me isn't that big a problem as the thought of hurting my parents cause he's right with how I am and knowing my Mom she would hug me without a second thought which I'm guessing would only burn her and I don't want that or any other type of harm being around me might cause them.

 

"Okay... I.. I understand so where will I be staying?"

 

~Off to somewhere far on island~

Again we took another teleporter and I felt annoyed with the blurry eyes side affect and then I wondered if maybe Batman's vision became funny like mines or was he already used to it? Is that possible? I questioned myself as I blinked until I could see clearly again. 

 

And much like how I was teleported to where the justice league was and how Superman, Wonderwoman, and Batman were in a straight line ready to greet me well so was this bunch... sort of. One was just coming over, he was taller than the rest and had a blank look... he looked like a less friendly-er and much younger version of Superman. Was he his son? 

 

Next to him was a ginger-haired boy with green eyes and freckles and the one after that was a black haired boy wearing sunglasses  indoors like the type of douchebags my friends and I use to joke about. The last one was a dark skinned male with short blond hair and gills, he appeared to be Atlantean.

 

They looked somewhat surprised to see me and looked me up and down but before the  ginger could say something which it looked like he was going to until Batman interrupted him.

 

"This is _______ (L/n) two days ago she was taken by Brainiac but we were able to get her along with a few others back to earth and due to certain circumstances I will be leaving her here under your protection for the time being" When he finished the Ginger that was going to speak earlier raised his hands and Batman nodded granting him permission to speak.

 

"Is she naked?" 

_______________

**I put** **Pilot** **there because I'm not sure if I want to go through with this so I might end up rewriting it later.**

**Author's Note:**

> I have now closed the love interest vote and will choose myself


End file.
